Le Roi de l'Hiver et le soldat
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Réfugié au Wakanda, Bucky expliqua à Steve qu'une seule personne peut l'aider à défaire ce qu'Hydra lui a fait au cerveau. Mais pour cela, il devra faire face à son passé et faire appel à un puissant sorcier autrefois utilisé par Hydra. Steve l'encourage à retrouver une vie normale sans savoir que leurs vies seront à jamais changées.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

en attendant que me revienne l'inspiration pour « Le Pilote et le Sorcier », je poste cette nouvelle fanfiction qui me trottait depuis un moment en tête.

J'ai pris quelques libertés en créant mon Personnage Original. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à laisser tout plein de reviews ! Je suis en vacances dès mercredi donc la suite sûrement samedi avec celle de « Dans mes ténèbres, je suis ta lumière » !

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 1 – Winter**_

Ils se tenaient tous les deux derrière la grande baie vitrée du palais royal wakandais. Aucun des deux amis d'enfance ne parlaient depuis que le nouveau roi, T'Challa, leur avait proposé de remettre le brun dans la glace en attendant qu'ils trouvent un remède contre son lavage de cerveau. Bucky ne voulait plus être un pantin entre les mains d'une personne mal intentionnée mais Steve refusait de perdre une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami, c'était trop dur. Il avait sacrifié son amitié avec Tony Stark pour le sauver, il avait détruit leur équipe de super héros. Ce n'était pas pour enfermer Bucky dans un bloc de glace. Après un long moment, le blond se tourna légèrement vers son ami :

« Bucky, il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

-Il y en a un, Steve. Mais il ne te plaira pas.

-Dis toujours. Rien ne peut être pire que de te condamner à nouveau à « ça ».

-Si. Pour toi, il y a pire... Hydra n'a pas réussit à me faire tout ça sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

-Tu veux retrouver cette personne ? Mais Bucky : ça fait presque soixante dix ans, cette personne doit être morte.

-Non. Il est immortel. Enfin, disons que son espérance de vie est cent fois plus élevée que la nôtre.

-De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Steve, perplexe.

« -Ils l'appelaient Winter. Un sorcier qui venait d'un autre monde. Il m'a choisit dans le camp, il a essayé des sorts sur moi et c'est lui qui m'a sauvé quand je suis tombé.

-Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Moi, oui. Toi, je ne penses pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu m'accompagnes.

-Bucky. » le coupa Steve. « J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi. Je ne laisserais pas cet individu te refaire du mal, t'utiliser à nouveau ou quoi que ce soit.

-Il ne me fera rien, Steve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Parce que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il m'a juré de toujours veiller sur moi. Nous avons un passé en commun, Winter et moi. Crois-moi, il a bien plus de tendresse et d'affection pour moi que tu peux en avoir.

-Alors comment comptes-tu le contacter ?

-Par téléphone. » lui répondit simplement Bucky avant de s'éloigner de la baie vitrée.

Steve le suivit jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Là, Bucky s'assit et sortit le petit téléphone portable que T'Challa lui avait confié. Il ne dit rien pendant un court moment puis il releva la tête pour observer Steve.

« -Veux-tu que je le contacte ou préfères-tu que T'Challa trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Appelle-le, ça ne compte rien. »

Bucky lui lança un faible sourire puis composa un numéro avant de mettre le téléphone en haut-parleur. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant qu'une femme ne décroche.

« -Secrétaire de monsieur Laufeyson, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Sergent James Barnes. J'appelle au sujet de Winter.

-Très bien, sergent. Ne quittez pas, je vous met en relation avec monsieur Laufeyson.

-Merci. » lui répondit Bucky avant d'écouter une musique d'attente, un extrait des quatre saisons de Vivaldi. Après un court instant, la musique cessa. « Winter ist das der Soldat. Ich brauche dich. ( _Hiver, c'est le soldat. J'ai besoin de toi_.)

-Ich höre dir, mein zärtlich Soldat. ( _je t'écoute, mon tendre soldat_ )

-Je suis au Wakanda, en Afrique. Je voulais savoir : peux-tu défaire le lavage de cerveau qu'Hydra m'a fait.

-Nein, James. Je n'ai jamais été expert dans ce domaine. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le pourrait, mon frère.

-Où puis-je te trouver ?

-Au Wakanda. » lui répondit Winter, d'une voix amusée. « J'ai suivi tes petits exploits. Corrompre le Captain des USA... tu es vraiment un vilain garçon. Je savais que tu irais te cacher chez le roi-panthère. Dis lui que l'Hiver arrive, histoire que je sois sur la liste des personnes autorisées à entrer chez lui.

-Winter, où es-tu ?

-Ich komme. » ( _J'arrive_ ).

Winter raccrocha, laissant Bucky presque médusé alors que Steve faisait les cents pas devant lui. Le blond avait du mal à cerner ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas un bon niveau en allemand mais il avait sentit à la voix de ce Winter que Bucky et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien, et surtout que Winter n'avait rien d'agressif.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Il faut prévenir T'Challa et sa garde, Winter ne va pas tarder.

-Sérieusement ?

-Je crains qu'il me suit de près depuis la chute du SHIELD, ça lui ressemblerait tellement.

-Et tu lui fais toujours confiance ?

-Je te dis que Winter est un ami. Un ami particulier mais ça va aller.

-Alors, allons prévenir le roi. » décida Steve, presque à contre cœur.

Il ne fut pas très compliqué de trouver T'Challa. Assis à son bureau, il leva à peine les yeux de sa paperasse royale lorsqu'ils se firent annoncés. Steve décida de prendre la parole en premier et tenta de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer la situation au jeune roi. Une fois son récit terminé, T'Challa abandonna ses papiers et se tourna vers Bucky.

« -Est-ce que Steve est entrain de me dire qu'un puissant sorcier, anciennement employé par une organisation nazie, vient jusqu'à mon palais pour vous aider ?

-Oui et non. Winter a été obligé de travailler pour Hydra, mais il n'avait pas leur idéologie.

-Dites-moi en plus sur ce Winter. Il doit bien avoir un véritable nom ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais su. Juste qu'il est le fils de Laufey, dans leur monde, son père est roi. Il est son second fils mais exilé pour se protéger de leurs ennemis ancestraux.

-Et c'est un sorcier ?

-Oui, il crée des illusions et contrôle la glace.

-Est-il un danger pour mon royaume ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il disait qu'à la fin de la guerre, il partirait caché son peuple et ferait tout pour le protéger et le faire prospérer. » expliqua Bucky.

Une employée du palais les interrompis en frappant discrètement à la porte. Assez gênée, elle expliqua à son roi qu'un jeune homme visiblement du nord de l'Europe ou de Russie venait de se présenter à la réception et se présentait comme était l'Hiver.

« -Nous avons cru qu'il était fou mais il... il a fait geler mon ordinateur...

-Faites le venir ici. Et dites à mes gardes de ne rien tenter contre lui. » ordonna T'Challa en se levant de sa chaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'employée fit entrer le fameux jeune homme. T'Challa ne lui donna qu'à peine vingt cinq ans mais se douta que derrière ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc, ses yeux bleus clairs et son sourire charmeur, Winter n'avait rien d'un jeune homme inoffensif. Le nouvel arrivant marcha gracieusement jusqu'à eux et s'inclina poliment devant T'Challa avant de se tourner vers le sergent Barnes à qui il adressa un large sourire.

« -Est-ce une ride que je vois sur ton visage ?

-Toi, tu n'as pas changé, Winter.

-Le froid, ça conserve. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait besoin de mes connaissances.

-Plutôt celles de ton frère, si j'ai bien suivi.

-Ja. Loptr est doué dans la manipulation de l'esprit. » confirma Winter.

« -Votre frère est-il ici ? » questionna T'Challa.

« -Nein, il préfère la sécurité de notre foyer. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime les voyages... Enfin, pas depuis ses propres mésaventures.

-Et où se trouve ce foyer ?

-Après la guerre, ma tribu s'est installé en Alaska. Un coin très reculé où la neige se trouve en abondance.

-Si je comprends bien, je devrais laisser Rogers et Barnes vous suivre jusqu'au fin fond du monde alors qu'ils sont toujours recherchés par toutes les polices du monde ?

-J'ai mon propre Jet Privé et ma propre sécurité. Mon peuple vit sur Terre depuis des centaines d'années, nous savons nous montrer discrets et graisser les bonnes pattes, votre altesse. James sera en sécurité avec moi.

-Et moi ? » questionna Steve.

« -La question est plutôt de savoir si vous souhaitez vraiment nous suivre. Et si vous supporteriez de vivre sous le même toit que mes frères. Býleist et Helblindi sont aussi rustres et brusques que vos amis Thor et le géant vert. Loptr est aussi vicieux que votre veuve noire et tout aussi intelligent que... celui à la pierre jaune sur le front.

-Vision.

-Ja. Et surtout, je dois vous prévenir : Loptr est un asocial. Il ne vous aime pas et je sais déjà que vous n'allez pas l'aimer. Mais James devra passer du temps avec lui. Beaucoup de temps.

-Qu'importe, je ne veux que la guérison de Bucky.

-Alors, promettez-moi une chose : je vous emmène dans mon sanctuaire, vous serez mon invité d'honneur. En contre partie, je veux que vous ayez un comportement irréprochable et que personne ne soit au courant de : où vous êtes, avec qui, pourquoi et comment. Il en va de la survie de ma famille.

-Je vous promet que je ne serais pas un problème pour vous. » affirma Steve.

Winter hocha la tête avant de claquer dans ses doigts. Les vêtements de Steve et de Bucky se transformèrent pour passer plus passe-partout.

« -Alors, c'est réglé : nous partons pour l'aéroport. Mon jet nous attends.

-Nous avons nos affaires à prendre.

-Nein, vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut une fois sur place. » affirma Winter avant de s'incliner de nouveau devant T'Challa et faire demi tour.

Bucky le suivit sans une hésitation. Steve les rejoignit dans le hall principal du palais. Devant le perron, une limousine blanche semblait les attendre. Winter s'y engouffra, suivit de près par Bucky. Une fois assis dans la limousine, Steve lança un regard inquiet à son ami mais celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire.

« -Je me souviens que tu avais deux frères pas trois...

-Loptr nous est revenu récemment. Ne t'ai-je jamais parlé de mon jumeau ?

-Celui qui a été enlevé ?

-Oui. Mais attention : sujet très sensible. Ne pas lui parler de sa vie passée.

-Bien pris.

-De quoi te rappelle-tu d'autres ? » le questionna Winter, presque dans un murmure.

« -Nous concernant ? De tout... je me souviens de tout. »

Steve écoutait la conversation sans y prendre part. Mais il remarqua que la dernière phrase de Bucky semblait être douloureuse à entendre pour le sorcier. Celui-ci fit une petite moue avant de se tourner vers la vitre teintée. Il garda le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'aéroport. La limousine roula jusqu'à un jet privé, flambant neuf et muni des dernières technologies.

« -J'espère que vous aimez l'avion, on a une petite trotte à faire...

-Comment avez-vous eu cet avion ? » demanda Steve.

« -En l'achetant, évidemment.

-Je veux dire... vous êtes un sorcier extraterrestre...

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Disons qu'après la guerre, j'ai utilisé mes connaissances concernant Hydra pour leur « emprunter » de quoi mettre ma famille à l'abri pour plusieurs décennies.

-Votre famille semble être très importante pour vous.

-Pour mon peuple, elle est sacrée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ? » questionna Steve.

« -Une fois arrivés, je vous montrerais peut-être mon véritable apparence. Disons que vos ancêtres nous nommaient autrefois géants, géants des glaces pour être plus précis.

-Êtes vous du même monde que Thor ?

-Je comprend votre ignorance et votre soif de comprendre ce que je suis. Mais si vous tenez à la vie: ne parlez jamais de votre ami asgardien devant les miens. Ce qu'il a fait à mon peuple, ce que son père a fait à ma famille... jamais nous n'oublierons.

-Je suis désolé. » avoua Steve, penaud et comprenant qu'il venait de sauter à pieds joints sur le sujet le plus sensible pour Winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

je suis enfin en vacances donc je peux écrire plus souvent ! (en même temps, j'ai mon chaton sur les genoux, c'est pas pratique non plus)

Merci à Lola-la-folle-Potter et à Tite-Lena d'avoir follower cette fanfiction. Et à Gémini514 de l'avoir mise dans ses favoris !

En réponse à la review de Tite-Lena, vous pourrez voir dans ce nouveau chapitre la réaction de Steve face à Loptr (je suis sûre que vous avez compris qui était mon petit Loptr!). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

La suite bientôt !

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 2 - Loptr**_

Le petit avion arriva sur le tarmac du nord de l'Alaska. Il faisait nuit et les hublots commençaient déjà à geler doucement. Winter offrit à Steve un blouson spécialement conçu pour le grand nord puis il sortit le premier de l'engin, en simple tee-shirt. Steve enfila le blouson avant d'observer son ami et Winter descendre le petit escalier qui les menait sur le bitume. Aucun des deux ne semblaient souffrir du froid hivernal qui régnait en Alaska. En sortant du jet privé, Steve fut surpris par l'air froid et mordant. Un imposant SUV les attendait. Un vieil homme les attendait patiemment. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Winter puis salua Bucky d'une poignet de main chaleureuse. Ils échangèrent quelques mots en allemand, le brun semblait connaître le vieil homme. Se sentant légèrement mis de côté, Steve se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence.

« -Steve, je te présente Hans. Lorsque je l'ai connu, il n'était qu'un enfant, travaillant dans les cuisines d'Hydra.

-Enchanté, monsieur Rogers. Mon petit-fils vous admire beaucoup.

-Bonsoir Hans.

-Lorsque nous avons quitté le vieux continent, Hans est venu avec nous. Depuis il nous sert de majordome. » précisa Winter. « Son épouse fait les meilleurs tartes de la région.

-Martha vous a préparé une de ses fameuses tourtes de Caribou, j'espère que vous avez faim. » ajouta Hans avant de monter dans le véhicule, côté conducteur.

Winter s'installa à sa droite alors que Steve et Bucky montaient à l'arrière. Le blond était assez perplexe. Si Hans était enfant durant la seconde guerre mondiale, il devait donc avoir plus de soixante dix ans. Pourtant, il en faisant quinze de mois. Winter se tourna alors vers lui, comme s'il avait sentit ses doutes. Il lui offrit un sourire amical avant de lui expliquer que vivre parmi son clan avait eu des effets surprenants sur Hans, comme ralentir son vieillissement.

« -Je béni tous les jours Dieu de m'avoir mis sur le chemin de monsieur Laufeyson. Il m'a toujours protégé. Et puis, sa famille a toujours pris soin de la mienne : mes cinq enfants ont pu faire de grandes études grâce à eux et ce sont désormais mes petits-enfants qui profitent de leur générosité. Beaucoup ici vivent grâce aux Laufeyson.

-Nous avons réinjecté notre fortune dans les finances de la région. Il n'y avait rien ici lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Depuis un village a vu le jour, avec ses petits commerces, son médecin, son chérif.

-Et tous ces gens savent qui vous êtes ? » questionna Steve.

« -Ceux qui doivent être dans le secret, le sont.

-Mais vous contrôler la région. Sans vous, il n'y aurait rien.

-Vous avez raison, Steve. Sans nos financements, la région serait déserte. Mais notre but n'est pas de conquérir l'Alaska. » plaisanta Winter.

« -Alors que faites-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à venir vivre sur Terre ?

-Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon peuple était en guerre contre celui de votre ami, Thor. L'armée Asgardienne a attaqué mon monde, Loptr et moi venions de naître. J'étais le plus faible des deux alors ma mère m'a emmené en premier au Temple de l'Hiver, pour que j'y reçoive la Bénédiction de la Cassette de l'Hiver. C'est un artefact puissant qui influence la magie et la croissance des enfants comme nous, nés Magiciens. Ma mère a ensuite confié Loptr à un prête avant d'évacuer notre ville. Le Temple était un sanctuaire, le prête une créature pacifique. Mais les soldats sont entrés et l'ont tué. Loptr a été enlevé et ils ont pris la Cassette de l'Hiver, notre artefact. » expliqua Winter. « Sans cet artefact, mon monde se mourrait. Maman est resté quelques années de plus mais son clan a décidé de fuir ces terres qui se mourraient. Nous avons atteri sur Terre, d'autres clans sont partis se cacher à travers les autres mondes. Père est resté là-bas, il était le roi...

-Il est resté comme le Capitaine qui reste jusqu'à ce que son bateau coule.

-Oui. Malheureusement, nous avons appris la destruction de notre terre natale : ça s'est produit, il y a cinq ans. Vous avez besoin de me faire confiance, Steve. Vous vous méfiez encore de moi. Alors, parce que je sais que vous allez devoir faire face à des choses que vous comprendrez pas, je vais l'être : Loptr a été élevé comme un asgardien, lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il était en réalité un monstre décrit aux petits enfants d'Asgard, il est devenu fou. Sa folie a tué notre père, a détruit notre monde. Après quoi, il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais cela à mal tourné. Sa vie a été chaotique jusqu'à ce qu'il nous revienne, l'année dernière. Loptr a ses défauts, il a fait du tord à beaucoup de personnes. Mais c'est mon frère, mon jumeau. Nous sommes un peuple exilé, méprisé. Tout ce qu'on veut désormais c'est vivre en paix. Voila ce que nous faisons ici, Steve.

-Je... désolé pour votre peuple. Et votre frère.

-Merci Steve. »

Le véhicule arriva devant une grande maison en bois. Ils descendirent rapidement du SUV puis furent accueillit par l'épouse de Hans, Martha. Steve l'adora immédiatement. Malgré le froid nocturne, son sourire semblait illuminé et réchauffait quiconque s'approchait d'elle. À l'intérieur de l'imposante demeure, tout était à la fois cosy et luxueux. Martha les informa que Loptr était dans le grand salon, la chienne de la maison avait mis bas durant l'après-midi. Winter la remercia et invita Bucky et Steve à le suivre jusqu'à salon.

La pièce était presque aussi grande que le penthouse de Stark. Les canapés étaient recouverts de peau, les meubles étaient en bois massif. Une imposante cheminée propageait une chaleur douce dans toute la pièce. Près d'elle, le frère de Winter leur tournait le dos et caressait doucement une femelle malamute de l'Alaska qui allaitait ses petits.

« -Lotpr. Mon ami James est là, son ami Steve a décidé de l'accompagné. »

Loptr se releva lentement puis se tourna vers eux. Steve plissa des yeux. Il ne ressemblait pas physiquement à Winter. Là où l'ami de Bucky était blond aux cheveux mi-long, il était brun aux cheveux courts. Mais surtout, ce regard. Cet aura.

« -Loki ?

-Capitaine. Ravi de vous revoir.

-Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Bucky, surpris.

-Nous avons eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer brièvement à New-York, il y a quatre ans. Nal, tu pourrais leur montrer leurs chambres. Je vais voir si Martha a besoin d'aide à la cuisine. »

Loki/Loptr quitta le salon et laissa Winter leur montrer les deux chambres qui leur étaient réservées à l'étage. Les chambres étaient spacieuses et tout aussi accueillantes et chaleureuses que le reste de la maison. Les deux dressings les reliant à leur propre salle de bain étaient pleins de vêtements chauds et à leurs tailles. Steve fit le tour de sa chambre alors que Bucky et Winter s'éclipsaient pour discuter seuls. Après quelques minutes, Steve se décida à descendre vers la cuisine, son ventre vide criait famine.

Il trouva Loki derrière les fourneaux. Ce dernier l'accueillit par un sourire avant de sortir une tourte du four. L'odeur alléchante embauma immédiatement la pièce et Steve s'assit machinalement sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine. Il observa le frère adoptif de Thor couper un morceau de la tourte puis la placer dans une assiette qu'il lui tendit.

« -Martha vous a préparé sa spécialité, tourte aux Caribous.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Winter m'a demandé de ne pas chercher les ennuis en arrivant ici. Je pensais que vous étiez enfermé dans une cellule à Asgard.

-Ils ont eu des ennuis, sa compagne humaine était en danger. Il m'a libéré et après l'avoir aidé, je me suis échappé. Notre... sa mère m'a révélé que mes frères se trouvaient ici. J'étais blessé et je cherchais un endroit où me réfugier.

-Et donc, vous êtes le Loptr qui doit aider mon meilleur ami ?

-Oui. Dites-vous que je ne suis pas votre ennemi, capitaine. » affirma Loki.

« -Vous avez attaqué New-York, jeté Tony de sa propre tour...

-J'avais mes raisons. Croyez-moi, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Tout ça, c'est finit. » précisa Loki alors que Bucky et Winter entraient dans la cuisine.

« -Ca sent bon ici.

-J'ai réchauffé la tourte de Martha. Tenez. »

Loki servit Bucky et son frère. Ils mangèrent en silence alors que Loki s'était adossé à un meuble de la cuisine pour les observer. Steve lança des regards discrets dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la présence de Loki ici. Ce dernier ne semblait pas agressif ni dangereux. Steve ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de toute cette situation. A vrai dire, il ne savait presque rien sur Loki. Personne n'avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la cause qui l'avait poussé à attaquer New-York et si Winter disait vrai, il n'avait pas eu une vie très facile. Steve finit son assiette avant de prendre congé. Il monta le grand escalier avant d'être arrêté par Loki. Ce dernier marcha jusqu'à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Capitaine, je voulais vous parler avant qu'on aille tous se coucher.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nal comprend tout à fait que vous ayez des sentiments amicaux pour Thor. Mais je voulais vous dire... mes deux autres frères sont beaucoup plus hostiles envers Thor. Je n'aimerais pas qu'ils se montrent agressifs envers vous à cause de ça.

-Merci du conseil.

-De rien, pour le moment ils sont partis à la chasse. Et... j'aimerais également m'excuser pour New-York. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de le dire à un autre Avengers.

-Loki, je dois avouer que votre présence ici me trouble. Alors je vous préviens, si vous faites du mal à Bucky : vous aurez affaires à moi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon frère me tuera avant que vous puissiez lever le petit doigt contre moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Disons que votre ami et mon frère ont plus qu'un passé commun. Vous vous en rendrez compte dans quelques jours. Bonne nuit, Capitaine. »

Loki s'en alla. Steve le suivit des yeux et remarqua qu'il occupait la chambre voisine à la sienne. Steve soupira avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il prit une douche rapide et alla se coucher. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Il resta plus d'une heure, allongé sous la lourde couette douillette avant de se lever. Il venait d'entendre un étrange bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et entrouvrit les rideaux.

Il aperçut une longue silhouette fine bleue marchait dans la neige. Steve compara l'étrange créature à celles du film Avatar, la queue en moins et des petites cornes en plus. La créature se tourna un moment vers la maison et leva son regard vers la fenêtre de Steve. Ce dernier croisa les yeux rouges de celle-ci. Steve ferma brusquement les rideaux et fit un pas en arrière. Est-ce ça un géant de glace ? Mais la créature n'était pas si grande que cela. En revenant vers son lit, Steve remarqua un liseré de lumière sous la porte fermée de sa chambre. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le blond tendit l'oreille, il identifia la petite foulée discrète de Bucky. Une porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Steve entendit comme un gloussement. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir sa porte qu'il vit celle de Winter se refermait silencieusement.

« -Et bien, je comprends mieux ce que Loki voulait insinuer... Tu m'épateras toujours, Bucky. »


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou,

petite correction que je n'ai pas apporté aux chapitres précédents (et suite au film Spider-man Homecomming) : les événements de New York se sont passés 8 ans avant ma fanfiction. Et je compte un an d'exode dans le néant pour Loki. Donc voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre 3 – les Jotnars**_

Le lendemain matin, Steve émergea difficilement. La literie ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser quitter les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, il finit par sortir de sa chambre, après une bonne douche. Il retrouva Winter et Martha dans la cuisine. La vieille femme préparait déjà le repas du midi alors que le sorcier buvait du café tout en lisant un journal. Steve les salua timidement. Winter plia son journal et le salua à son tour. Martha, aux fourneaux, lui offrit un sourire amical et chaleureux.

« -Avez-vous bien dormi, monsieur Rogers ? Je vous sers un café ?

-Merci, Martha. Avec du lait et du sucre, s'il vous plaît. Bucky n'est pas levé ?

-Si, il est parti à l'aube avec mon frère. » l'informa Winter. « Loptr disait qu'il avait beaucoup à faire pour soigner James.

-Winter, je voulais vous demander. Votre frère, n'y a t-il vraiment aucun risque que... qu'il agisse à nouveau comme il l'a fait à New York ?

-Loptr a eu ses torts. Mais il a changé et continue à changer. Pour nous, les Jotnars, la famille est sacrée. Lorsqu'il était Loki, Thor et sa famille étaient la chose la plus importante pour lui. Désormais, nous le sommes. James est important pour moi, Loptr le sait et agira en conséquence.

-J'ai vu Bucky allait dans votre chambre hier. » annonça Steve, alors que Martha faisait glisser une assiette de cookies entre eux.

Steve vit Winter et la femme échanger un regard silencieux. Puis ils échangèrent quelques mots en allemand. Steve ne comprit pas tout mais il lui sembla que Martha reprochait quelque chose à Winter. Celui-ci soupira avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Steve.

« -Je suis désolé, Martha agit parfois comme une mère... et ce n'est pas qu'elle est contre mais... la dernière fois, cela à mal tourné.

-Bucky et vous... je veux dire : vous étiez « ensembles » lorsqu'il était le Soldat de l'Hiver ?

-Oui. J'étais le seul qu'il n'oubliait pas. Notre relation a duré quelques temps.

-Et quoi votre histoire a mal tourné ? » questionna Steve, curieux. Winter resta silencieux un court moment, gêné. Mais il finit par lui répondre :

« -Certains Jotnars sont hermaphrodites. Je suis tombé enceint, j'étais le plus heureux du monde. Les naissances sont si rares, il n'y en a pas eu depuis cent ans... mais nous avons été séparé assez brusquement. Les embryons Jotnars ont besoin de la présence de leurs deux parents...

-Vous...

-J'ai perdu le bébé. » conclu Winter. « Mes frères ont alors pris la décision de partir loin et de ne plus approcher Hydra. J'ai mis un moment à m'en remettre.

-Je suis navré, je n'aurais pas du vous demander ça.

-Ce n'est rien, Steve. Je pense que vous devez apprendre à nous connaître pour mieux vivre votre séjour parmi nous.

-Loki, enfin, Loptr a dit que vos frères étaient à la chasse. » dit Steve en tentant de changer de sujet.

Cela fit rire Winter qui se leva pour débarrasser leurs deux tasses. Il expliqua ensuite à Steve que les Jotnars étaient divisés en castes, dès la naissance. Alors que Loptr et lui étaient nés sorciers, Býleist et Helblindi sont nés guerriers. Ils étaient nés pour protéger le reste du clan, plus fragile et faible. mais ils avaient besoin d'une activité physique importante. Chasser l'ours et l'orque était leur passe-temps favori.

« -Je pense avoir vu quelque chose hier soir, dans votre jardin.

-Comment ça ?

-Une créature bleue, un peu comme celle du film Avatar.

-C'est étrange. » souffla Winter en rangeant les cookies. « Mes frères n'ont rien à voir avec ces créatures imaginaires, ils vous terrifieraient.

-J'avoue que ce que j'ai vu était... beau.

-Décrivais-moi ce que vous avez vu.

-Je crois qu'il devait faire dans les deux mètres, pas plus. Sa peau était bleue, il avait des petites cornes et des yeux rouges... il n'était pas très gros...

-Je vois. » fit doucement Winter. « Je crois savoir qui vous avez vu, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas troublé.

-Non. Je dois avouer que je lui ai trouvé quelque chose de... majestueux. »

Winter sourit, ravi d'entendre Steve parler ainsi d'un Jotun. Après quoi, il proposa à l'ancien Avengers s'il voulait visiter la ville voisine et y rencontrer des membres de son clan. Curieux, Steve accepta volontiers. Il monta dans sa chambre chercher de quoi se protéger du froid puis il rejoignit Winter devant la maison. Ce dernier indiqua à Martha qu'ils seraient de retour pour le déjeuner. Ils partirent ensuite avec le SUV de la veille. Après quelques minutes de route, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la petite ville. Winter gara la voiture devant le commissariat.

Le shérif qui prenait son café à sa fenêtre les saluèrent, tout en jetant un coup d'œil curieux vers Steve. Après quelques mètres de marche, ils passèrent devant la petite église. Des femmes s'étaient rassemblées devant. Assises sur des bancs, elles discutaient joyeusement. Winter les salua, charmeur. Elles gloussèrent avant de lui dire qu'elles avaient de nombreuses idées pour la Fête de l'Hiver.

« -Parfait, mesdames. Prévenez Naomie dès que vous aurez clarifié tout ça. » leur répondit Winter avant de s'éloigner avec Steve.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est la Fête de l'Hiver ?

-Notre fête annuelle. Sur Jotunheim, on y fêtait la puissance de la Cassette de l'Hiver. C'était très important. Toute la ville se réunit chaque année pour observer les aurores boréales, que nous arrangeons un peu. Beaucoup de touristes viennent pour l'occasion.

-Des touristes ?

-Oui, une vingtaine de personnes. Des habitués et des amateurs du Grand Nord.

-Où sont-ils logés ?

-La fille d'Hans tient l'unique hôtel du coin. » lui expliqua Winter. « Au fils des ans, le petit motel est devenu un hôtel chic et chaleureux. Son frère a monté une activité touristique avec des randonnées en chien de traîneaux. »

Winter s'arrêta devant un petit magasin qui faisait également office de café. Il invita Steve à s'asseoir pour déguster un petit café et y rencontrer des membres de son clan. Ils s'assirent à l'intérieur, autour d'une petite table placée à l'écart des autres. Un homme à la barbe bien fournie vint les saluer.

« -Bonjour, Nal. Tu es accompagné, dit donc.

-Salut, Bjorn. Je te présente Steve Rogers, le meilleur ami de James Barnes. Steve, voici Bjorn, un de nos meilleurs artisans.

-Soyez le bienvenu, Steve. Vous restez quelques temps dans le coin si je comprends bien ?

-Oui, le temps que Bucky aille mieux.

-Je l'ai vu ce matin, avec Loptr. Il avait l'air plutôt bien. Ils devaient repasser par ici, je crois. » précisa Bjorn en leur servant un café.

Derrière le comptoir, la femme de Bjorn leur fit un signe de la main tout en s'occupant des clients habituels. Winter expliqua à Steve qu'il s'agissait d'Holga, leur ancienne prêtresse. Avec Naomie, la fille de Hans et Martha, c'est elle qui organisait la fête de l'Hiver. Ils burent quelques gorgées de café avant d'entendre la petite clochette de l'entrée tintait. Bucky entra le premier, suivit de près par Loki. Les deux bruns se dirigèrent vers les deux blonds.

Winter se leva et alla directement se blottir contre Bucky, qu'il embrassa doucement. Loki toussa en s'asseyant sur la chaise à droite de Steve. Bucky sembla surpris par le geste affectueux de Winter, qui se sentit obligé de lui indiquer que Steve les avait aperçut la veille au soir. Le rouge monta aux joues de l'ancien soldat.

« -Steve, je... je voulais t'en parler mais un peu plus tard.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, Bucky. C'est juste que... je te pensais coureur de jupons. » fit Steve, ce qui amusa les deux frères.

« -Si je peux me permettre, Nal porte un pagne lorsqu'il se transforme.

-Merci de ton soutien, Loptr.

-De rien, mon frère. » dit Loki de manière très solennelle, ce qui fit sourire Steve.

Ce dernier remarqua alors que Bucky tenait un petit sachet en papier. Il le questionna sur le sujet. Bucky le lui tendit et lui annonça qu'il avait pensé à lui.

« -J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire et t'occupait pendant que je suis avec Loptr. »

Steve ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un kit complet pour dessiner. Il fut toucher par ce cadeau et surtout, parce que Bucky se souvenait qu'il adorait griffonner des croquis. Steve remercia vivement son meilleur ami avant de remarquer le regard plein d'intérêt de Loki posé sur lui. Steve lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'ancien prince asgardien se recula légèrement en se raclant la gorge.

« -James n'a pas cessé de vanter vos talents artistiques, je suis assez curieux de voir ce que vous savez faire, Capitaine.

-Je ne fais que quelques croquis modestes.

-Steve est le meilleur dessinateur que je connaisse. » affirma Bucky.

« -Eh bien, ce n'est pas ici qu'on peut trouver un artiste, si modeste soit il. De tout le clan, seul Nal semble avoir un petit talent pour la danse midgardienne.

-Nos frères sont des insensibles. » avoua Winter. « Loptr est assez doué pour chanter.

-Est-ce vrai ? » questionna Steve, surpris.

« -J'ai appris quelques chants Vanes quand j'étais petit, ma mère adoptive adorait chanter pour nous endormir et nous apaiser.

-Je serais curieux d'entendre l'un de ses chants.

-Tout comme je serais curieux de voir vos prochains dessins, Capitaine. »

Loki sourit gentiment et Steve lui répondit d'une sourire sincère. Finalement, Loki n'avait rien d'un psychopathe nevrosé.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 – l'inconnu**_

Le soir était tombé sur l'Alaska. Après un dîner copieux, préparé avec soin par Martha, Steve était remonté dans sa chambre et avait déballait le matériel de dessin que Bucky lui avait offert. Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit, le dos calé contre les oreillers. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que ses doigts jouaient discrètement avec le crayon à papier. Il aurait aimé dessiné les traits agréables du visage de son meilleur ami mais un autre visage s'imposait dans son esprit. Celui de la créature qu'il avait vu la veille.

Le Jotun qu'il avait aperçut était beau. Ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux. Steve arrivait à se rappeler une grande partie de son faciès mais les courbes sur sa peau et les petites cornes étaient autant de détails qui lui échappaient, bien trop complexes. Pourtant, après un soupir, le grand blond commença à dessiner les contours de son visage, puis ses yeux rouge en amande, son nez fin et ses lèvres fines. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

Steve se leva et attrapa son manteau. Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre, son cahier et son crayon sous le bras. Il passa silencieusement devant le grand salon, où Bucky et Winter s'étaient installés devant l'imposante cheminée. Collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches semblaient scellées. Steve se détourna et rejoignit rapidement l'entrée. Au moins, son meilleur ami semblait heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amant.

Il sortit de la grande maison en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Dehors, l'air était frais mais la neige ne tombait plus. Plus tôt dans la journée, Steve avait repéré un petit kiosque en bois, assez éloigné des fenêtres pour qu'il puisse y dessiner tranquillement. Il marcha alors rapidement, la poudreuse grinçait et craquait sous chacun de ses pas. Une fois arrivée près du kiosque, il s'arrêta et observa autour de lui. Quelqu'un chantait dans une langue qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il décida alors de se faire aussi discret que possible et de trouver la personne dont la voix était si mélodieuse. Il la trouva assis à même la neige. C'était la créature qu'il avait aperçut la veille. Le Jotun lui tournait le dos et semblait coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs en tresses perlées. Steve l'observa, admirant le bleu magnifique de sa peau et écoutant sa voix mélodieuse. Pourtant, le Jotun cessa son chant et Steve le vit redressa la tête pour observer les étoiles.

« -La nuit est douce, n'est-ce pas monsieur Rogers ? » questionna le Jotun avant de se tourner vers Steve, qui sursauta. « Ne restez pas planté là, approchez.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Ce n'est rien. Que tenez-vous dans votre main ?

-Mon cahier à croquis.

-Puis-je le voir ? » questionna le Jotun. « Vous avez entendu l'un de mes chants. »

Steve sourit et s'approcha du géant des glaces. Il lui tendit ensuite son croquis, le feu aux joues. Le Jotun le prit et l'espace d'un instant, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Steve eu l'impression de toucher un glaçon mais rien de vraiment très désagréable. Les yeux rouges du Jotun se posèrent sur le petit cahier et le dessin qu'il avait fait dans sa chambre. Steve vit alors ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire.

« -Noss cornes et nos marques sont uniques à chaque Jotun.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de certains détails alors je...

-Vous avez du talent, c'est certain.

-Merci. » murmura Steve, les joues de plus en plus en feu.

C'était invraisemblable mais il trouvait le jotun en face de lui magnifique et le fait de l'entendre complimenté ses coups de crayons faisait naître en Steve une sensation bizarre, comme des papillons dans le ventre. Pourtant, il eu l'audace de s'approcher d'avantage et de s'asseoir près du géant des glaces.

« -Je ne connais même pas votre nom. » finit-il par dire alors que le Jotun semblait vouloir mémoriser chaque détail de son croquis.

« -J'ai eu bien des noms, et vous le connaissez. C'est juste que je suis bien différent de ma forme humaine.

-Dites m'en plus.

-Pas maintenant. Je crains de gâcher votre curiosité et d'éteindre ce feu qui vous brûle tant le visage.

-Je... » fit Steve, cherchant à se justifier mais cela fit rire le Jotun.

« -Je crois que je vous aime bien, Steve.

-Je dois dire que vous m'intriguez. Seriez vous à la fête dont m'a parlé Winter... la Fête de l'Hiver ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'aime pas vraiment les rassemblements et le clan se réunit à l'écart.

-Pour être dans votre véritable forme ?

-Oui. Et je n'aime pas vraiment ça...

-Mais vous l'êtes actuellement ?

-Parce que je suis loin de leurs yeux. » avoua le Jotun.

« -Et si vous veniez pour moi ?

-Est-ce une tentative de drague ? » questionna le Jotun, un sourire aux lèvres alors que Steve rougissait encore plus. « C'est la première fois qu'une personne comme moi vous fait cet effet là, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'un homme vous intrigue tant ?

-Je dois avouer qu'au niveau relationnel, je suis un véritable débutant. Je n'ai eu que quelques flirtes.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas très doué non plus. J'ai toujours attiré les mauvaises personnes.

-Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. » affirma Steve.

-Non, vous êtes une belle et bonne personne. » confirma le Jotun.

Steve sourit doucement. Il se souvenait de l'amour qu'il avait eu pour Peggy. C'était pendant la guerre, elle avait connu le petit Steve fragile puis sa transformation en super-soldat. Mais à part quelques baisers, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de passer à l'étape suivante. Et puis, plus récemment, il y avait eu Sharon. Et tout comme avec Peggy, Steve n'était pas allé bien loin. En bref, depuis sa naissance le 4 juillet 1917, Steve était plus qu'un grand débutant dans l'art de se trouver quelqu'un et de former un couple avec cette personne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Steve ne vit pas le bras du Jotun changer lentement pour prendre une apparence plus humaine. Ce dernier s'avança et caressa doucement la courbure de son menton. Steve frissonna à ce contact mais ne le repoussa pas. Le grand blond eu même l'audace de placer sa propre main sur celle du jotun. Ce dernier sembla ronronner lorsque les doigts de Steve caressèrent sa peau pâle.

« -Steve, fermez les yeux et ne faites rien, quoi que je fasse.

-Je crois que je peux vous faire confiance. » souffla Steve en fermant lentement les yeux.

Il entendit alors quelque chose se craqueler et compris que le Jotun reprenait sa forme humaine. Il était curieux de savoir qui il était vraiment mais il garda ses paupières clauses. Il sentit rapidement les doigts du Jotun glissait sur ses joues puis ses cheveux. Steve soupira de bien être. Puis il se figea soudain. Le géant des glaces venait de poser ses lèvres froides sur les siennes. Steve sentit alors les dents du Jotun lui mordre la lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Steve entrouvrit ses lèvres, cédant à sa demande silencieuse. Il sentit rapidement la langue du géant des glaces se glisser à la recherche de sa jumelle. Le grand blond gémit faiblement. C'était le meilleur baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eu...

Pourtant, Steve sentit qu'il avait besoin de plus, qu'il en voulait plus. Toujours les yeux fermés, il tâtonna pour trouver le corps du Jotun, qu'il commença à caresser doucement. Même sous forme humaine, puisque son corps avait repris une taille normale, le jotun n'était pas plus habillé. Lentement, les doigts de Steve glissèrent sur ses bras puis remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules. Elles étaient fines. Puis, Steve fit descendre ses mains sur sa poitrine imberbe et son ventre. Il devina de fins abdominaux. Le jotun ronronna davantage sous ses caresses alors que ses propres mains découvraient le corps de Steve. Mais il céda brusquement leur baiser et se recula.

« -Je dois partir. A bientôt, Steve.

-Non. Attends. » fit le super-soldat en ouvrant les yeux mais le jotun s'était volatilisé.

Steve soupira. Il venait de vivre quelque chose de vraiment très particulier. Le meilleur baiser qu'il avait échangé en presque cent ans était celui avec une créature extraterrestre dont il ne connaissait rien. Il se laissa alors tomber dans la poudreuse et respira un grand coup. Il devait calmer son rythme cardiaque. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine pour retrouver le Jotun. Après un long moment, Steve décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

Le rez-de-chaussé de la grande maison était allumé de milles feu alors qu'un gros fourgon était garé devant le perron. Lorsque Steve entra, il fut immédiatement alerté par plusieurs éclats de voix dont deux qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il marcha jusqu'au grand salon où il trouva Bucky installé sur le canapé entre deux grandes armoires à glace. Winter se tenait près d'eux alors que Loki était plus en retrait. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Steve, dès son entrée. Winter se leva alors et lui présenta les deux inconnus. Býleist et Helblindi, les deux derniers frères, revenus de leur partie de chasse.

Les deux géants se levèrent en même temps. Et leurs carrures étaient dignes de leur peuple. À côté d'eux, Thor ressemblait à un véritable petit joueur. Ils frôlaient presque les deux mètres et ils étaient aussi larges d'épaules que des ours. Celui que Winter avait désigné comme Helblindi s'approcha de Steve et vint l'enlacer. Le blond cru alors entendre ses os craquer. Le Jotun le relâcha doucement mais le fixait, un air amusé et curieux sur son visage.

« -James nous a parlé de toi, ami Steve. Soit le bienvenu dans notre clan.

-Euh, merci.

-D'où viens-tu ? » questionna le jotun.

« -De dehors, je me baladais un peu.

-Tu te baladais ? Pourtant, tu ne sens pas la balade sous la neige...

-Pardon ?

-Non, tu sens l'excitation. Tu as du attirer une jeune femelle humaine jusqu'ici... tu es de la chair fraîche pour elle. » plaisanta Helblindi.

Steve se sentit pâlir alors que Bucky se levait pour venir à sa rescousse. Le brun alla jusqu'à son meilleur ami et le prit par le bras avant de s'excuser auprès de la fratrie. Bucky tira Steve jusqu'à l'étage puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Steve vit son meilleur ami fermé soigneusement la porte puis éclater de rire.

« -Ça, Stevie ! Tu fais vraiment fort !

-Ne te moque pas.

-On te pensait couché et finalement tu débarques d'un rencard !

-Non, c'est faux ! » s'offusqua le blond.

« -Les Jotnar ont une très bon odorat. Alors, qui est cette fille ?

-C'est pas une fille...

-Excuse-moi, qui est cette charmante jeune femme ?

-Ce n'est pas une charmante jeune femme. » fit Steve qui vit alors Bucky reprendre son sérieux et venir s'asseoir sur son lit.

« -Attends, depuis quand tu fais dans les hommes ?

-Et ce n'est pas un homme, pas vraiment.

-Un Jotun ? » questionna Bucky.

Steve hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir son calepin à dessin. Il reprit le croquis qu'il avait fait plus tôt et le finalisa avec les détails des cornes et des marques qu'il avait retenu. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il donna son calepin à Bucky. Celui-ci observa silencieusement le dessin avant de sourire doucement.

« -Tu dessines vraiment bien, Stevie.

-Tu sais qui ça peut être ? Il ne m'a pas dit son nom...

-Tu penses que c'est du sérieux ? Je veux dire, entre vous ?

-Il n'a pas fuit quand je l'ai abordé ce soir. On s'est parlé, enfin c'était comme si on flirtait. Et puis, il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux et m'a embrassé.

-Okay et sur une échelle de un à dix ?

-Onze ? » avoua Steve, ce qui fit rire Bucky.

-Ah, les Jotnar ! Dès qu'on les a dans la peau, on a du mal à s'en défaire ! »

Bucky lui rendit alors son croquis et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Steve soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. La famille de Winter et son clan allaient finir par le rendre dingue. Après s'être rapidement déshabillé, Steve se glissa dans son lit. Il s'endormit rapidement. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de son inconnu... ou plus précisément des caresses et des baisers qu'il pouvait lui prodiguer.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut,

merci à anfics-mangas62 d'avoir ajouter cette fanfiction à ses favoris et ses followers et à LokiDottir-Lecter pour m'avoir laissé une review.

Bisous et bonne lecture

 _ **Chapitre 5 – les fils de Laufey**_

Steve se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Assez tôt pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Bucky, Loki et les deux armoires à glace, nouveau surnom attitré à Býleist et Helblindi. Les deux jeunes frères du sorcier asgardien étaient deux véritables ours, tout en discrétion et en gestes gracieux. Savourant son café et des tartines de sirop d'érable, Steve observait les trois frères. À côté de ses frères, les gestes de Loki étaient pleins de grâce et de légèreté. Mais malgré leur brusquerie avait un certain charme. Ils étaient drôles avec leurs plaisanteries bon enfant et leur franc parlé.

« -Et sinon, Steve, le joli cœur d'hier ?

-Où veux-tu en venir, Helblindi ?

-Appelle moi Hel. Est-ce que tu vas revoir la fille d'hier soir ?

-Je... J'espère.

-Parle-nous d'elle. » l'encouragea Byleist.

« -Ou vous pouvez le laisser tranquille. » suggéra Loki, en se servant un second thé.

« -Non, ça va. Disons qu'elle est mystérieuse, envoûtante...

-Jolie ?

-Oui.

-Intelligente ?

-Je crois.

-Parfaite ?

-Sûrement. » confirma Steve.

Helblindi et Byleist échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers leur frère. Celui-ci leur lança un regard sombre avant de poser lentement sa tasse.

« -Il y a un problème ?

-Non.

-Aucun.

-James, finis ton café : on va finir par être en retard. » lâcha Loki, ignorant complètement ses frères et Steve.

Bucky lui obéit et avala d'une traite son reste de café. Les deux bruns quittèrent rapidement la pièce pour leurs travaux quotidiens. Steve resta donc avec les deux frères qui l'observaient, amusés. Il les questionna sur leur étrange comportement. Byleist haussa les épaules alors que Helblindi expliquait que l'odeur qui était sur Steve la veille leur avait semblé familière.

« -Vous savez qui c'est ?

-On voudrait pas s'avancer... ça serait dommage qu'on se trompe de jeune femme.

-Oui, effectivement. » fit Steve, soulagé qu'ils pensent toujours que sa rencontre d'hier était avec une femme. « Et sinon, votre chasse ? » demanda Steve pour changer de sujet.

« -On parle souvent de chasse mais c'est plus une traque. On apprécie de trouver les traces fraîches des animaux sauvages et de les suivre. Nous ne tuons pas.

-Alors qu'avez-vous traqué ?

-Une meute de loup puis on a suivit les traces d'une femelle ours polaire.

-Elle avait deux petits.

-Vous devez voir de magnifiques choses.

-Rien de comparable aux grandes chasses sur Jotunheim. Mère nous parlait souvent des créatures qui peuplaient autrefois nos contrées natales.

-Jotunheim doit vous manquer ?

-Nous n'avons vécu auprès de notre père que quelques décénies. Nal est celui qui s'en souvient le mieux. » affirma Byleist. « Il dit toujours que nous ressemblons à notre père, Laufey.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes bien différents de Winter et Loptr.

-C'est que nous sommes nés Guerriers, eux sorciers. » expliqua Helblindi. « Même sous notre véritable forme, nous sommes bien plus imposants physiquement. Nous sommes fait pour la guerre et protéger notre clan. »

Winter arriva à ce moment là. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il embrassa les joues de ses frères puis salua Steve. Ce dernier lui servit un grand bol de café alors que Byleist faisait remarquer que son frère semblait fatigué. Winter acquiesça avant de répondre dans une langue que Steve ne comprenait pas. Helblindi se racla la gorge et rappela alors que le blond ne parlait pas le Jotun. Winter s'excusa alors platement.

« -Mon frère disait qu'il entrait dans sa période de fertilité. C'est comme des chaleurs, uniquement chez les jotnar sorciers.

-Uniquement ?

-Oui. Contrairement à ce que les autres peuples pensent les Jotnar ne sont pas tous hermaphrodites. Seuls les sorciers le sont. La période de fertilité, c'est comme des chaleurs. Une bonne période de reproduction pour eux.

-Vous voulez dire que Bucky et toi, Winter, vous... vous allez chercher à avoir un enfant ?

-Ça ne marche pas vraiment comme ça. Disons que les enfants Jotnar sont fragiles, les grossesses sont à risques et qu'un hybride midgardien serait encore plus fragile.

-Je comprend. Mais s'il devait y avoir un enfant, vous le considérez comme un enfant à part entière ou comme un sang-mêlé ? Je ne sais pas si je m'exprimes correctement.

-Nous te comprenons, Steve. Nal est l'héritier de notre dernier roi. Son premier né aura le droit d'aînesse, surtout s'il donne naissance avec Loptr qui est notre aîné. La hiérarchie familiale des Jotnar est très complexe mais qu'il soit métissé ou non, l'enfant sera un membre à part entière de la communauté.

-Et n'oublions pas que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester confiner aux seuls membres du clan. Le taux de consanguinité sera trop important.

-Il y a déjà eu des naissances métissées ? » questionna Steve.

-Non. Nous avons eu deux tentatives mais les enfants n'étaient pas assez forts et n'ont pas vécu assez pour voir la lumière du jour.

-Je suis désolé. »

Steve était sincère et pouvait très bien imaginé la peine que le clan entier avait du ressentir suite à ces deux pertes. Quelques jours avant, Winter avait été clair en parlant de l'enlèvement de Loki : les enfants étaient sacrés pour chaque Jotnar. Steve se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son meilleur ami. Pour savoir dans un premier temps où Bucky en était avec Winter et s'il présagé un avenir en commun avec ce dernier.

Steve passa la journée entière dans le vaste domaine des Laufeyson. Helblindi fut ravi de lui montrer les motoneiges qu'ils prirent pour faire le tour de la propriété. Les dix hectares du domaine étaient principalement composés de forêts de pins mais aussi un grand lac où l'on pouvait pêcher l'été. La fratrie possédait une meute d'une dizaine de chiens, Husky et Malamute, pour effrayer certains animaux sauvages. Le grand jotun parla alors à Steve des ours et des loups qui rodaient souvent en hiver près des habitations, à la recherche de nourriture facile. Mais il y avait aussi les carcajou, sorte de gloutons d'Alaska, semblables à des petits ours et pouvant être dangereux. Et il y avait les caribous. Ces gros herbivores pouvaient causer des accidents de voitures et même charger les humains. Steve apprécia ce petit moment passé avec le guerrier. Helblindi savait expliquer les choses et il le faisait très bien.

De retour à la maison, ils découvrirent Byleist et Winter derrière les fourneaux, sous le commandement maternel de Martha. La vieille femme était assise sur l'un des hauts tabourets et leurs expliquer chaque étape de la préparation du repas. Helblindi s'inquiéta de l'aspect inhabituel de la situation. Martha chassa ses mauvaises pensées d'un geste de la main avant de lui expliquer qu'elle se sentait un peu fatigué depuis le matin.

« -En as-tu parlé à Loptr ? Il pourrait te confectionner un petit remontant.

-Tu sais, Hel, ce dont je souffre ça s'appelle la vieillesse. Je ne suis pas éternelle, mon grand.

-Mais nous pouvons retarder cela.

-Et à quoi cela mènera ? »demanda Martha, philosophique. « La vie est un cycle qui doit se finir un jour.

-Ce jour là sera terrible pour nous, Martha

-Je le sais bien, Nal. Mais je partirais heureuse de vous savoir tous réunis et heureux. Farbauti aurait été fière de vous. Et je suis sûre que Laufey aussi »

A l'évocation de leurs parents, les trois frères sourirent. Sous leurs formes humaines, Steve remarqua qu'ils avaient le même sourire. Autour du plan de travail et des fourneaux, la conversation dériva rapidement à la prochaine Fête de l'Hiver, qui avait lieu deux jours plus tard. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, Helblindi et Byleist allaient aider aux préparatifs matériels dans la petite ville. Winter, quant à lui,proposa à Steve de le suivre pour l'aider auprès du comité humain. Steve accepta et ils partirent après le repas alors que Martha promettait d'aller se reposer.

Winter mena Steve au centre-ville où ils rejoignirent le comité d'organisation dans la petite église. L'ancien petit gars de Brooklin fut alors présenté officiellement au shérif, au pasteur et au maire. Il y avait également les femmes qui discutaient sur le banc et qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa première visite. Steve apprit qu'il s'agissait des épouses des différents entrepreneurs et chefs d'entreprises qui s'étaient implantés dans la région. Ensembles, ils discutèrent du déroulement de la journée et peaufinèrent les derniers détails. Amusé, Steve apprit qu'un défilé aurait lieu le matin, avec la plus belle jeune fille – la propre fille de monsieur le maire, et la procession des enfants aux flambeaux – pour éloigner les mauvais esprits de l'Hiver. Puis un grand repas serait organisé le midi avec tous les habitants du village. L'après-midi serait ensuite marqué par des concours du meilleur bûcheron et du plus beau bonhomme de neige. Le soir venu, les familles se réuniraient autour du village pour observer les premières aurores boréales. Steve voulut demander comment ils étaient sûrs qu'il y aurait au rendez-vous ces phénomènes naturels, mais il comprit assez rapidement que Winter et son clan favoriseraient les choses.

Le soir venu, Steve retrouva Bucky. Ce dernier semblait assez fatigué et lui expliqua que Loptr avancer grandement dans ses recherches pour le soigner. Seuls dans le grand salon alors que les frères discutaient bruyamment dans la cuisine, Steve décida de parler à son meilleur ami de sa journée et de ce qu'il avait appris sur les Jotnar. Bucky ne sembla pas étonné d'apprendre que Winter entrait dans sa période de fertilité.

« -Stevie, Nal et moi, on se connaît depuis un moment. Le mode de vie de son peuple ne m'est pas inconnu et Nal ne m'a jamais rien caché.

-Alors tu sais qu'en ce moment, il peut tomber... enceint ?

-Oui.

-Ça ne te gêne pas ? Je veux dire... vous avez des rapports sexuels donc...

-Steve. » le coupa Bucky. « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit qu'ils avaient espérer deux naissances durant ce dernier siècle ?

-Oui.

-Nal attendait un de ces deux enfants, Steve.

-Tu veux dire que... » compris soudain le blond.

Bucky lui adressa un faible sourire avant de lui frotter amicalement le bras. Steve avait soudain les larmes aux yeux en pensant que son meilleur ami aurait pu être père. Le brun le serra contre lui.

« -Mince, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être émotif...

-Mais... Winter et toi... tu aurais pu avoir une famille à toi...

-Stevie, Stevie... » chuchota doucement Bucky. « J'ai déjà une famille : toi. Et puis, réfléchis : c'était quand j'étais sous l'emprise d'Hydra. Maintenant, je vais mieux et Nal a mis sa famille en sécurité, on peut ensemble penser à l'avenir.

-Est-ce que je serais bientôt oncle Stevie ? » demanda le blond.

« -Si tout va bien, oui. »

Steve ne pu s'empêcher de crier sa joie et de sauter sur Bucky pour l'enlacer. Alertés par le bruit, les frères Laufeyson entèrent dans le salon. Helblindi les questionna sur ce qu'il se passait et Bucky lui expliqua leur discussion et la conclusion à laquelle était venue Steve. Winter sourit doucement alors que ses deux plus jeunes frères riaient à gorge déployée. À leur côté, Loki ne retient pas lui aussi un petit sourire que Steve remarqua. Le sorcier était beau lorsqu'il souriait.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 – La Fête de l'Hiver**_

Le jour de la Fête de l'Hiver arriva très rapidement. Aidant les habitants dans sa préparation, Steve n'avait pas vu le temps filait et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir le jotun. Au matin, du jour J, il fut surpris de retrouver Loki et Bucky assis sous le perron de la grande bâtisse. Les deux bruns discutaient tranquillement. Le blond les rejoignit et s'assit près de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire ravi. Intrigué, Steve lui demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas partit s'isoler, comme d'habitude, pour travailler sur son problème de lavage de cerveau.

« -Loki a trouvé hier la solution. Normalement, tout sera réglé ce soir avant le gros de la fête.

-Alors, tout va être régler ? Tu n'auras plus de problème ?

-Non, je vais aller mieux. » confirma Bucky alors que Winter ne sorte à son tour de la maison.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard puis Bucky prit congé pour rejoindre son amant. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement avant de partir ensembles pour la ville voisine, laissant Loki et Steve seuls. Le blond en profita pour s'asseoir près du sorcier. Loki l'observa faire, avec un léger rictus étirant ses lèvres fines.

« -Je voulais vous remercier, Loki. Vous faites beaucoup pour Bucky.

-Votre ami avait besoin d'aide et je ne peux rien refuser à mon adorable petit frère.

-Vous avez changé, Loki. Vous n'êtes plus le taré de New-York...

-J'ai eu matière à réfléchir sur moi-même. Pour moi, Loki est mort sur une planète stérile en protégeant une dernière fois son frère adoptif. Je suis désormais Loptr, un puissant sorcier souhaitant uniquement protéger sa famille.

-Ils ont de la chance de vous avoir. » avoua Steve.

Le sorcier rit doucement avant de tendre sa main vers le blond.

« -James m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Steve. Il pense que vous avez vraiment votre place ici, avec nous tous. Nal, Hel et Byl vous adorent. Tous veulent que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous ici et j'apprécierais être votre ami. » Steve sourit doucement avant de serrer la main que Loprt lui tendait :

« -Je serais ravi d'être votre ami, Loptr.

-Peut-être pourrions nous commencer par nous tutoyer ?

-Très bonne proposition. » affirma Steve. « Est-ce que tout ira bien pour ce soir ?

-Oui. Je vais utiliser la magie de la fête pour augmenter mes pouvoirs. Nous serons de retour avant l'apparition de la première aurore boréale.

-J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir alors.

-Une surprise sera peut-être de la partie... » fit Loptr, assez malicieux.

« -Vous... Tu penses que le jotun sera là ?

-Voudrais-tu qu'il soit présent ce soir ? Qu'attends-tu vraiment ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais rien de lui mais il m'attire et j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître.

-Mais tu ne connais que sa forme jotun. Et si sa forme humaine te déçois ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment porté sur le physique. Je pense plutôt chercher quelqu'un qui m'aille mentalement. » Loptr hocha silencieusement la tête, pensif. « Je suis pas vraiment expert en relation de couple alors je ne veux pas trop être exigeant.

-Pas expert ? Pourtant avec ton physique de rêve...

-Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Avant, j'étais un petit gars, frêle, maladif, trop petit... je n'ai passé que quelques mois dans ce corps avant de finir gelé dans un iceberg.

-Je vois, pas vraiment le temps pour les amourettes de jeunesse.

-Oui. »

Steve et Loptr rirent avant d'être rejoints par les deux frères guerriers. Helblindi les interrogea sur ce qui les faisait rire. Loptr leur expliqua simplement qu'ils discutaient de leurs passés. Byleist ne dit rien mais lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Loptr s'en rendit compte mais préféra ne rien dire et faire comme de rien n'était. Helblindi proposa ensuite à Steve de les accompagner en ville pour les premières festivités. Loptr avait encore à faire pour préparer sa séance avec Bucky dans la soirée.

Steve monta dans le grand pick up d'Helblindi. Une fois passé le portail de leur demeure familiale, les deux Jotnar se tournèrent légèrement vers lui. Ce fut Byleist qui le questionna sur la surprenante amitié qui semblait naître entre leur frère et lui. Steve haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer lentement dans son siège. Il leur expliqua alors que même s'il avait combattu l'armée Chitauri menée par Loki, il n'avait personnellement rien contre lui et finalement, il ne connaissait rien du brun.

« -Il a changé. Au point que je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a envahi New-York... votre frère n'est pas méchant de nature, je pense qu'il a juste une personnalité complexe et un caractère bien à lui qui lui ont attiré des ennuis et des ennemis. Il aide Bucky et tout semble bien se passer lorsqu'ils sont ensembles. Loptr mérite d'avoir une seconde chance et je lui offre.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Steve. Loptr sera un ami fidèle pour toi.

-Si je reste vivre ici, il fallait bien que je commence à me faire des amis.

-Tu te plairas sur nos terres. » affirma Helblinda alors qu'ils arrivaient en ville.

Ils garèrent le véhicule puis se faufilèrent dans la foule. Nombreux furent ceux qui les laissèrent passer, reconnaissant les deux frères. Ils retrouvèrent un groupe dont Steve reconnut Bjorn et Holga, les Jotnar tenant le café de la ville. Le couple le salua chaleureusement comme s'il s'agissait d'un de leurs amis. Steve comprit rapidement que le groupe qu'il avait rejoint était uniquement constitué de Jotnar. À sa droite, Holga demanda des nouvelles des deux autres frères. Byleist lui répondit que le plus jeune des jumeaux s'était éclipsé en compagnie de Bucky alors que leur aîné préparait le contre sort qu'il allait lancé le soir même.

« -Loptr se joindrait-il à nous après ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, Holga. Il est d'humeur changeante en ce moment.

-Peut-être que quelque chose l'attira enfin à l'une de nos petites soirées.

-J'espère bien. » fit Holga en tournant légèrement son regard sur Steve. « Le défilé va bientôt commencé. »

Steve n'eut pas le temps de réagir que plusieurs véhicules apparurent au bout de la grande rue principale. Il entendit alors plusieurs klaxon et les sirènes sonores de deux motos du bureau du shérif. Les deux motards ouvraient la voie, suivit de plusieurs vieilles voitures customisées pour l'occasion. Derrière les chauffeurs, plusieurs jeunes filles vêtues de robes blanches et de fourrures saluaient la foule et jetaient des friandises. La dernière voiture était la plus grosse et la plus belle. Une seule adolescente se tenait sur la banquette arrière. Steve la trouva magnifique dans sa robe de princesse de l'Hiver. Elle faisait des gestes gracieux pour saluer la foule alors que des enfants en peau de bête suivaient lentement son carrosse moderne. La tête recouverte de fourrure, ils tenaient fermement des longs bâtons. À leur extrémité, des cordes nouées brûlaient doucement.

Steve sentit Bjorn se penchait vers lui et lui expliquait tout bas que sur leur planète natale, les jeunes jotnar jouaient avec des lances enflammées pour montrer leur bravoure et leur agilité. Ici, les flambeaux devaient effrayer les mauvais esprits de l'Hiver et éloigner les températures trop basses. Une fois le dernier enfant passé devant eux, la foule se mit à suivre le lent cortège. Holga semblait ravi de voir toute la ville et une vingtaine de touristiques être présents pour leur fête annuelle. Le long cortège marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sortir de la ville. De longues tables étaient dressées près d'une grande granges en bois rouge. Plusieurs grands feu étaient installé. Steve vit des carcasses d'animaux cuir lentement sur des broches.

« -J'espère que tu aimes le caribou et le bison au feu de bois.

-Jamais goûté. » fit Steve, fasciné par les silhouettes assombries.

Le groupe de Jotnar s'installa à une table où ils retrouvèrent Bucky et Winter. Steve s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami alors que le groupe se scindait en deux : les femmes allaient chercher la viande alors que les hommes ramenaient les boissons à table. Steve observa alors les alentours. Les habitants de la ville se regroupaient entre amis et familles sur les tables voisines. Tout le monde semblait se connaître et se saluait joyeusement alors que les enfants courraient entre les tables. Steve regardait deux enfants jouaient dans la neige lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Loptr.

« -La place est libre ? » demanda t-il en désignant le siège à gauche de Steve.

« -Oui, assis-toi.

-Merci.

-Loprt, tu es venu ! » s'exclama Winter, collait contre le torse de Bucky.

« -Oui, j'ai finis plus tôt les préparatifs. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une fête pour tous les habitants. Bucky, nous irons te soigner en fin d'après-midi.

-Bien reçu, Loptr. »

Les deux bruns échangèrent un sourire puis Loki s'assit gracieusement à côté de Steve. Les autres Jotnar arrivèrent peu après et ne firent pas beaucoup de commentaires face à l'arrivée inattendue de leur prince, comme pour ne pas le faire fuir. Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Bjorn racontait des histoires drôles qui faisaient hurler de rire Helblindi, Byleist et les autres guerriers. Un peu plus loin, Holga et les autres femmes discutaient joyeusement de l'éventuelle future grossesse qu'elles espéraient toutes. Loki et Steve écoutaient les discussions sans vraiment en prendre part. Le blond observait les différents jotnar autour de lui. Ils engloutissaient chacun de nombreux morceaux de viandes alors que son propre estomac était déjà plein depuis son premier morceau de viande. À côté de lui, seul Loki semblait savoir comment déguster les côtes grillées d'un bison ou d'un caribou sans s'en mettre partout.

À la fin du repas, Winter proposa une petite promenade pour aller voir les premiers duels de bûcheron. Steve et Loki acceptèrent de l'accompagner alors qu'il poussait littéralement Bucky vers les premiers stands. Le blond fut surpris de découvrir que la plupart des participants savaient autant manier la hache que la tronçonneuse. Il y avait le concours de rapidité, celui de la précision et celui de la sculpture sur bois. Ils achetèrent chacun un verre de bière verte, étrange mais très légère à la dégustation. Celle de Steve moussa. Bucky et Winter se moquèrent de la fine moustache blanche qui se dessinait régulièrement au-dessus de ses lèvres. Loki finit par venir à son secours, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en l'aidant à plusieurs reprises à s'essuyer la bouche.

Bucky et l'ancien prince d'Asgard laissèrent Winter et Steve juste avant le début du concours de bonhommes de neige. Steve trouva très mignons de voir les plus jeunes de la ville s'affairaient pour donner vie à des amas de neiges fraîches. À la tombée de la nuit, le maire récompensa les meilleurs bûcheron et deux petites filles qui avaient fait le plus beau bonhomme. Après cela, les familles se dispersèrent dans la ville. Les Jotnar conduisirent Steve hors de la ville. Ils traversèrent une forêt de pins et s'arrêtèrent dans une large clairière. Steve remarqua rapidement quelques gros blocs de pierre dispersés et qui semblaient former un large cercle. Chaque bloc était marqué par des formes étranges.

Une motoneige s'avança à travers les troncs. Steve fit signe de la main à son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci coupait le moteur de sa machine. Bucky le rejoignit. Un peu plus loin, les trois frères soupiraient et le blond pu entendre l'un deux faire remarquer que Loptr n'était pas venu. Steve se mordit les lèvres, légèrement déçu et peiné pour les frères. Mais il se retourna vite vers Bucky et lui demanda comment ça c'était passé.

« -Bien ! Enfin, je crois. Loptr m'a endormi pour que je ne souffre pas. Je me sens terriblement bien maintenant.

-Et du coup, c'est sûr ? Plus d'Hydra dans ta tête ?

-Plus rien. Loptr a récité les mots qui me rendaient timbré et rien, que dal, nada. » fit Bucky, aux anges.

Steve l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue, ne pouvant pas cacher sa joie. Bucky le laissa faire en rigolant puis il lui fit signe de regarder au centre du cercle. Winter s'était placé sur un gros bloc de pierre givré. Il salua les jotnar présents et souhaita la bienvenu aux deux amis pour leur cérémonie.

« -Nous remercions l'Hiver de nous avoir une année encore protégé. Unissons nous, mes frères et sœurs, pour rendre hommage à l'Hiver et à nos disparus. Ouvrez vos cœurs à l'Hiver. » déclara Winter avant d'ouvrir les bras.

Sa peau bleuie alors vu d'œil et son corps s'allongea. Tous les jotnars présents reprirent alors leurs formes originales de géants des glaces. Steve resta admiratif devant les carrures guerrières de Byleist et Helblindi. A leur côté, Winter faisait largement deux têtes de moins qu'eux. Steve observa les autres Jotnar, à la recherche de celui qu'il avait croisé près de la grande maison des Laufeyson. Mais après plusieurs minutes de recherche, à scruter les différentes marques et cornes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le jotun n'était pas venu. Il ne manquait que Loki et lui. Steve comprit alors et attrapa brusquement le bras de Bucky.

« -Toi, tu viens de comprendre qui est ton jotun mystérieux ?

-Tu étais au courant !

-J'ai compris en voyant le portrait que tu as fait de lui. Loptr utilisait sa forme jotun pour me soigner.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda Steve.

« -Tu aurais voulu que je te dises quoi ? Que tu avais flashé sur le vrai visage de Loptr ?

-J'avoue que je l'aurais mal pris... Mais il n'a rien fait pour me le faire comprendre...

-Bien sûr que si ! » lui rétorqua Bucky. « Tu crois qu'il t'a proposé son amitié comme ça ? Qu'il s'est mis à discuter avec toi parce qu'un beau matin, il a eu envie d'avoir un nouvel ami.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Demandes-lui toi-même. » lui fit son meilleur ami avant de lui faire faire demi tour.

Dans la clairière, les Jotnar s'étaient tus et observaient un nouveau venu s'avancer lentement dans la clairière. Steve le reconnut immédiatement alors qu'il fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant que Winter ne s'avance. Il parla dans une langue inconnue de Steve avant de se précipiter vers le Jotun et l'enlacer chaleureusement. Steve vit Loptr sourire et dévoiler ses crocs blancs alors que les autres jotnar s'approchaient, surpris. Les géants des glaces touchèrent le corps bleu de Loptr, comme pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion.

Loptr finit par se dégager des autres géants des glaces et s'avancer lentement vers Steve. Bucky s'éclipsa alors sans un bruit malgré la neige qui était tombé en abondance la veille au soir. Arrivé près de Steve, le jotun baissa ses yeux rouges et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce fut donc Steve qui brisa le silence :

« -J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

-J'aurais également du tout te dire.

-Tu es superbe. » lâcha Steve alors que Loki changeait à nouveau de forme pour retrouver son physique humain. « Quoique, j'aimais bien tes longs cheveux noirs.

-Ne te moque pas.

-Je ne me moque pas. Jotun ou humain, tu es très beau.

-Merci. » fit Loki, en rougissant légèrement. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel compliment.

Steve lui prit alors lentement la main. Loki se mordit la lèvre mais se laissa faire, plutôt satisfait de voir que le blond ne le repoussait pas. Autour d'eux, les Jotnar avaient cessé de faire attention à eux et s'étaient installés pour observer le ciel. D'un geste silencieux, Loki invita Steve à s'installer sur une couverture placée là par Winter. Steve s'assit, rapidement imité par Loki. Sans un mot, ce dernier se colla contre le blond et lui prit doucement la main. Le ciel était dégagé et un peu plus loin, Winter appela Loki pour « ouvrir les festivités ». Le sorcier rit doucement avant de lever sa main livre vers le ciel. Steve le vit alors ondulait la main. Le ciel s'illumina et de large bande de couleur se mirent à danser au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Coucou,

alors ? J'ai voulu ce chapitre et surtout sa fin tout en douceur. J'espère que vous aimez. J'avais pas envie d'un Steve trop prude ou coincé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

bisous


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 – le roi et le soldat**_

Le spectacle des aurores boréales dura pendant plusieurs heures. Steve les observa, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Loptr. Le jotun caressa distraitement son bras jusqu'à ce que les lueurs cessent de luire dans le ciel. Les Jotnar se dispersèrent peu à peu. Les fils de Laufey, Bucky et Steve furent les derniers à partir. Steve prit la main de Loptr alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les véhicules. Le brun lui offrit un léger sourire. Une fois dans la voiture, Nal et Bucky discutèrent joyeusement des aurores boréales. Assis à l'arrière, Loptr et Steve échangèrent un regard. Avec leur enthousiasme, il était impossible pour eux de discuter. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la grande bâtisse, ils furent les premiers à sortir. Le sorcier prit la main du super soldat et le guida sans un mot jusqu'à l'étage.

Steve se laissa faire et avança jusqu'à la chambre de Loptr. Tout comme sa chambre, l'endroit était spacieux et très bien décoré, même si le vert dominait largement. Loptr referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui en lui disant de se mettre à l'aise. Steve enleva le gros pull qu'il portait alors que le sorcier allumait quelques bougies parfumées. Le blond huma l'air avant de lui demander à quel parfum elles étaient. Loptr rit doucement avant de lui expliquer qu'elles venaient de Vanaheim, un des neufs Royaumes. Le brun retourna près de Steve et lui caressa la joue.

« -J'avoue avoir l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais bien compris que sous ma forme Jotun, je t'intriguais et te plaisais. Mais je craignais ce jour où tu comprendrais qui j'étais.

-Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi, Loptr. » annonça Steve.

« -Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. De quoi as-tu envie ?

-Honnêtement : j'aimerais t'embrasser. »

Loptr rougit doucement à cet aveu. Steve quant à lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher en avant. Ses lèvres effleurèrent lentement celles du sorcier avant qu'il ne sente les bras fins de Loptr se glisser autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui. Leurs bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que Steve passait ses bras contre les flans du sorcier. Loptr lui mordit doucement la lèvre puis passa sa langue glissa sur celle-ci. Steve frissonna légèrement en sentant la langue humide de Loptr se glisser entre ses lèvres, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Elle la trouva rapidement et s'enroula avidement autour d'elle. Leur baiser se fit plus pressant.

Loptr poussa Steve jusqu'au lit et le fit basculer sur l'épais matelas. Leurs corps se pressèrent. Le sorcier fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt blanc du blond. La peau de ce dernier était douce. En se redressant, il remonta légèrement ses doigts, soulevant lentement le tee-shirt et dévoilant les abdominaux de Steve. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche avant de faire passer le tissus au-dessus de la tête blonde. Torse nu, Steve laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côté de sa tête et observa Loptr. Celui-ci se releva et enleva à son tour son haut. La chemise sombre qu'il portait glissa sur le sol.

« -Dis-moi si tu veux qu'on arrête.

-Viens. » chuchota Steve.

Loptr sourit à nouveau avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis fit glisser son baiser sur sa mâchoire puis sur son cou. Steve gémit doucement alors que Loptr le mordait doucement. Il se laissa faire et rougit en sentant leurs sexes se frotter l'un contre l'autre, malgré leurs pantalons. Loptr glissa sur sa poitrine qu'il embrassa à nombreuses reprises, avant d'attaquer l'un de ses mamelons. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le coincer doucement entre ses dents. Steve gémit à nouveau et glissa ses mains sur le dos pâle de Loptr. Le brun relâcha son téton et descendit à nouveau. Sa langue glissa lentement sur la poitrine agitée par le rythme cardiaque rapide de Steve.

Loptr descendit encore jusqu'au abdominaux qu'il embrassa tour à tour. Le blond se cambra en retenant sa respiration. Loptr lui offrit un sourire malicieux alors que ses doigts se dirigeaient vers sa ceinture. Il la défit lentement en soutenant son regard. Steve souleva légèrement le bassin lorsque Loptr fit glisser son pantalon. Le jean épais fut rapidement délaissé au pied du lit. Il fut également rejoins par le propre pantalon de Loptr, qu'il se hâta d'enlever. Tout deux en caleçon, Steve se redressa pour embrasser le brun.

« -Tu es splendide. » souffla Loptr contre sa bouche.

Steve rit doucement avant de plaquer sa main droite sur la nuque du sorcier et l'attirer à lui. Loptr se glissa entre ses cuisses et frotta son bassin contre sa virilité, devenue depuis de longues minutes dure, presque douloureuse. Le brun l'embrassa doucement avant de retourner à son exploration. Il glissa sa langue dans le creux du nombril de Steve puis posa ses lèvres contre l'élastique de son boxer. Il le mordit légèrement avant de tirer dessus. Il s'aida de ses mains pour faire glisser le tissu sur les cuisses fermes et musclées de Steve. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes lorsqu'il se sentit nu comme un ver. Loptr le contempla silencieusement. Il était à la fois beau et vulnérable.

Le jotun prit délicatement le sexe tendu qui s'offrait à lui et commença à le caresser doucement. Steve frissonna et gémit discrètement. Les doigts frais de Loptr étaient agiles sur sa peau délicate et sensible. Il ferma les yeux alors que le brun raffermit sa poigne et accéléra petit à petit ses gestes. Loptr aimait voir Steve se laisser complètement aller. Son visage était très expressif. Il soupirait et gémissait doucement tout en se tortillant lentement. Loptr sourit avant de glisser plusieurs de ses doigts libres dans sa bouche. Il les lécha avant de murmurer un sort pour mieux les lubrifier.

Steve se cambra en sentant l'index de Loptr caresser son intimité. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps alors qu'il poussait un petit gémissement. Au-dessus de lui, le jotun lui demanda de lui dire s'il devait arrêter. Le rouge monta de plus en plus aux joues de Steve mais il hocha négativement la tête. Loptr lui sourit avant de continuer ses caresses. Son doigts pressa légèrement l'anneau de chair vierge.

« -Détends-toi, Steve. » chuchota Loptr.

Le blond acquiesça et tenta de faire abstinence de l'étrange sensation que le doigt lui prodiguait. Il se concentra plus sur la main du sorcier autour de son érection. Il gémit à peine lorsque l'index le pénétra avec douceur. Attentionné, Loptr glissa un second doigt. Steve s'y habitua rapidement. L'intrusion des doigts fins du jotun en lui était très particulière pour lui. D'abord désagréable, elle devenait peu à peu excitante. Il en voulut rapidement plus et après un soupir d'aise, il supplia doucement Loptr de venir en lui. Les yeux verts du sorcier étincelèrent alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes.

Loptr murmura une seconde fois le sort lubrifiant et glissa lentement son sexe gonflé contre les fesses de Steve. Il joua un instant contre l'entrée de son intimité pour le lubrifier également puis il poussa délicatement. Le blonde se cambra plus violemment et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Loptr l'apaisa en l'embrassant sur le front avant de capturer ses lèvres. Concentré entre sa main et ses lèvres, Steve se détendit tandis que Loptr continuer son avancée. Une fois à l'intérieur de lui, de toute sa longueur, le sorcier lâcha son érection et agrippa ses hanches.

« -Caresses-toi, Steve et regarde-moi. » ordonna doucement l'ancien prince d'Asgard et le super soldat lui obéit.

Sa main vint attraper son sexe alors que son regard azur plongée dans les yeux verts de Loptr. Il commença à se masturber quand il sentit les reins du jotun onduler entre ses cuisses. C'était bon, agréable. Petit à petit, Loptr accentuait ses vas et viens et les accéléra. Perdu dans son plaisir, Steve ne contrôla plus son propre rythme et explosa brusquement dans sa paume. Il poussa un long râle de plaisir et se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit alors que Loptr continuait à le pénétrer. Amusé par le plaisir que Steve venait prendre, ce dernier donna un coup de bassin plus ample et vint frapper sa prostate. Le blond cria alors de plaisir et se cambra à nouveau.

« -Encore. » supplia Steve, les yeux voilés par son plaisir et son excitation.

Loptr rit, amusé. Mais ses coups de rein se firent rapidement plus brusques. Le sorcier prenait du plaisir à sentir la chair serré et chaude de Steve autour de son sexe dur. Bientôt, il se sentit pilonner les fesses du blond qui se laissait complètement aller sous lui. Steve attrapa même ses fesses et planta ses ongles dans sa peau tendre. S'en fut trop pour l'ancien prince qui laissa son plaisir prendre le dessus. Il jouit au plus profond du blond et laissa ce dernier l'enlacer alors que ses muscles se détendaient brusquement. Steve lui embrassa doucement la tempe. Le visage enfouit dans le cou du blond, Loptr sourit.

« -C'était Waouh.

-Je crois que Waouh est l'un de mes nombreux surnoms. » fit le brun en se redressant lentement.

« -Et modeste et humble ?

-Je connais pas ces mots. Dans quelle langue est-ce ?

-J'ai adoré, Loptr.

-C'est un plaisir de te donner du plaisir, Steve Roger. » fit Loptr, amusé.

« -Mais il y a des choses que je n'ai pas tout à fait saisit. Il faudra recommencer...

-Je serais enchanté de te donner des cours particuliers, plusieurs fois par jour s'il le faut.

-Oui, en plus : ton emploi du temps vient de s'alléger. » plaisanta Steve.

« -J'aurais juste une requête à formuler : s'il faudra un jour l'annoncer à tes autres amis, Avengers. Laisse-moi l'annoncer à l'homme de fer.

-Tony nous fera une attaque cardiaque !

-Il a survécu à mon jetage du haut de sa tour, il survivra. » affirma Loptr, d'un ton très sérieux qui fit rire Steve.

Le jotun rit à son tour puis il embrassa son amant. Steve se laissa câliner pour le sorcier. Après un moment, Loptr fit un grand geste ample de la main. Un sort les nettoya et effaça toutes les traces sur le linge de lit. Ils se glissèrent alors tous les deux sous le drap épais et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Loptr caressa doucement le visage de Steve. Si ce dernier pouvait ronronner, il l'aurait fait.

« -Mon beau soldat. » chuchota tendrement le jotun contre sa joue. Steve sourit avant de se blottir d'avantage contre le brun :

« -Mon beau roi. » murmura t-il, faisant sourire tendrement Loptr.


End file.
